To Change Fate
by Goddess of Desires
Summary: What happens if a races fate in left in the hands of Inu yasha? Will he save them or lead them to their doom? Rated for future chapters. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

To Change Fate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. But I do own the mysterious person. Oh yeah, this is my first fic so don't be too harsh.  
  
Chapter one  
  
It has been two years since the shikon no tama had shattered. Inu yasha and the gang are in the eastern lands heading westward. Kagome had sensed a youkai with a shikon shard heading in that direction. The gang is moving quickly, hoping to get to the youkai before it enters the western lands. Inu yasha sniffs the air. "We're getting close. That bastard's scent is getting stronger." Unbeknownst to the gang, they weren't the only ones after the youkai. 'The shikon shard is getting closer. Now is the time to activate my trap.'  
  
Kagome suddenly stops walking. "Jewel shards!" Everyone stops and turn to face her. Inu yasha appears in front of Kagome. "Why did you stop, wench?! You're going to make us lose that bastard and the shard!!" Kagome looks at Inu yasha. "The youkai is changing direction. It is heading towards that mountain." She said as she pointed towards the mountain. "What makes you say that, Kagome?" Asked Sango. "Because I sense jewel shards there." Inu yasha brightens. "Well what are we waiting for?!" He picks up Kagome and runs to the mountain.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara stare at them as the leave. "We must follow them," exclaimed Sango. "Yes, I feel that Inu yasha might need our help," replies Miroku. Kirara transform and they get on her back. Kirara flies towards the mountain. "Ah, it seems that I have some company. It is the hanyou and the young miko from the future. Hmm... their companions aren't far behind. It is just how I predicted but, before they arrive, I must rid myself of this snake youkai." The snake youkai enters the cave where the shikon shards are in. The mysterious person steps out of the shadows and quickly kills the youkai as they retrieve the shard.  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome stop in front of the mountain. Inu yasha sniffs the air for the youkai's scent. Sango and the others stop next to Kagome. "He went in here." The gang quietly enters the cave. "Kagome, can you sense the shards?" Kagome stops and closes her eyes. Then she felt them. "There's many shards deeper in the cave." Miroku and Sango are starting to feel uneasy. "Miroku, I've got a bad feeling about this." "So do I, Sango." They continue to go deeper into the cave.  
  
Shippou jumps onto Kagome's shoulder and sits down. He leans towards her and whispers. "Kagome, I'm scared. There's something wrong here. I want to go back." Kagome cradles Shippou in her arms. "Don't worry my pup. I'll protect you." Shippou buries his face into his mother's comforting embrace. The silent figure sadly watches the scene. 'The young miko adopted the kit as her own pup. She truly has a gentle heart and a pure soul.' The shadow follows the gang as they walk deeper and deeper into the earth.  
  
'I shouldn't let them get lost in here. I shall make my presence know at the division.' The shadowy figure disappears. Inu yasha and the gang are getting closer to the end of the tunnel. When the get to there, they see someone sitting on a boulder in the middle of the cave. Be hind the person are many different tunnels. Inu yasha puts his hand on the hilt of his tetsaiga. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" He demanded. Shippou sniffs the air. "Momma, she is a inu youkai."  
  
The gang suspiciously looks at the female inu youkai. She stands up and Inu yasha unsheathes his tetsaiga. "Hold, Inu yasha," she says as she puts up her hands. "How do you know my name, wench?!" The inu youkai narrows her eyes. "Don't call me a wench, hanyou!!" She growls. Kagome looks at the youkai and she senses the shards on her. "Inu yasha! She has the jewel shards!"  
  
A/N – That's it for my first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Arigatou for taking the time to read it and please review, ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

To Change Fate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha. But, I do own the mystery person.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome looks at the youkai and she senses the shards on her. "Inu yasha! She has the jewel shards!"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Inu yasha quickly charges at the inu youkai. She dodges Inu yasha's attack and side kicks him in the ribs. Inu yasha falls to his knees and drops the Tetsaiga. "Inu yasha!!" Kagome screams as she runs to him. Sango and Miroku get ready to attack the youkai but she summons a barrier around her. "I didn't come here to fight." She said. "Then why did you attack Inu yasha?" Demanded Kagome. "I wouldn't have attack the hanyou if he hadn't attacked me. It was merely self-defense." Kagome nods her head in understanding as she helps Inu yasha up. "How do we know that what you say is true?" Asks Miroku. The female youkai looks at him. "You will just have to trust me. Please have a sit and rest. All that walking must have tired you." She replies as she lets down the barrier.  
  
Sango helps Kagome with Inu yasha while the others keep an eye on the inu youkai. After everyone sits down the female inu youkai returns to her seat on the boulder. "Well, let me introduce my self. I am Amaya an inu youkai." "We already know you're a youkai!! You stupid bitch!!" Inu yasha growls through gritted teeth as he glares at Amaya. Kagome frowns. "Sit!" Inu yasha slams into the ground. "You can be a real jerk Inu yasha!" Kagome angrily said to the face-planted hanyou. She looks up at Amaya. "Please forgive him. Sometimes he doesn't know when not to speak. I'm Ka..." "I know who you all are." Interrupted Amaya. "You are the seekers of the shikon shards. The ones who are destined to battle the malicious hanyou Naraku." The Inu gang looks at the inu youkai in amazement. Well all except for Inu yasha who is finally recovering from the sit spell.  
  
Inu yasha slowly sits up and gives Kagome a death glare. She nervously laughs and slowly inches away from him. Amaya coughs and Inu yasha glares at her. "If you two don't mind, we'd like to finish our conversation." She says in a calm voice. "Feh, whatever." Mumbles Inu yasha. "Ummm... what did you mean that we are destined to battle against Naraku?" Asks the curious taijiya. "Everything that happens is never by accident. Our..." "What do you mean nothing happens by accident?!! Are you saying that Kikyo died on purpose and that I was stuck to a fucking tree for fifty years because it was destined?!!" Amaya sighs. "Will you let me finish, hanyou?" Inu yasha just glares at her. "Our fate and destiny are determined by one major event." "A major event?" Muses Sango. "What event?" Asks Kagome. "Do you mean Naraku?" Asks the Houshi. Amaya shakes her head. "No... Naraku is not the cause of this. Well not entirely." "If it wasn't Naraku's fault then who was it?!!" Demands the ever-impatient Inu yasha.  
  
Amaya glares daggers at Inu yasha. "I'd tell you if you'd stop interrupting me!!" Amaya hissed while trying to remain calm. Everyone remains silent and Amaya regains her composure. "As I was saying, Naraku is not entirely responsible for all of these hardships that have occurred to all of you. All of this started before you were even born, Inu yasha." The gang looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Asks the taijiya. "It all started when the ningens declared war on the youkais. The ningens were tired of being slaves to our kind. So the war began and the youkais were winning. That was until the ningens found a powerful miko who agreed to help them. Her power was great yet even she alone could not fight the youkais with out help." "You must be speaking of the great miko Midoriko." Amaya nods. "But legend says that she fought the against the youkais alone." Replies Sango. Amaya smiles. "The legend is wrong. Midoriko was powerful but she was a ningen and ningens do eventually tire. During the times Midoriko rested, two of her trusted companions fought with her." Sango frowns. "If the miko had help then why wasn't it mentioned in the legend?"  
  
A/N – Well that it for my second chapter. I hope you all liked it. If you want to know what Amaya says to the gang then you'll just have to wait for my next chapter. Even though only one person reviewed my first chapter, I still want to thank you. Arigatou d-dandrews! Well that's it for now, until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
